The Last Avenger
by CryingRainbows
Summary: A girl trained by Clint joins the merry group of freedom fighters. This is probably cliche, but I've had the idea for awhile. Prologue set before movie, everything else during.
1. Prologue

Arms widened, shoulders tightened, feathers tickled my palm as the string was pulled away from the wood. Two strong fingers held the long, thin metal in the back; one guided it at the front. Black and red feathers, three of them, wavered in the wind, tied together by leather and attached to the metal. Dark brown wood, sleek and shining, held the long string in place.

Green grew everywhere at my front. It sprouted from the ground, as well as the skies. Even at my feet, grass was dancing joyously as the wind whispered through the trees and bushes. The bark of a tree, exposed by light, shone patiently, waiting for the arrival of the gift that rested in my hands.

The only sounds were my breath and the voices of songbirds. Robins sang the deep, twanged notes, while the ravens squawked melodiously, finches squeaked, doves cooed, and sparrows chittered. Even the owls would ask the occasional question.

I released the arrow, the black, red, and gray swirled as the metal was sent flying at an amazing speed. The sharp point of the thin, petite weapon shattered the bark's rough surface, chipping it beyond any repair.

Behind me, I heard footsteps. The bow was loaded in under a second and I turned around only to point an arrow at the heart of my mentor, the Hawk himself. A long wooden staff was pressed against my chest and a knife was ready for back up.

"Failed. Again." Clint commented disappointedly.

I lowered the bow and sighed, staring at the ground while realizing my wrongs. I had heard the whisper of the staff against the grass, the knife scraping against its leather sheath. His shoes had made cracklings from the leaves on the ground. He was upwind was well, while wearing his usual cologne.

Why hadn't I reacted? There was certainly enough time.

"You didn't react because you knew it was me. My scent had made you disregard the weaponry." He explained.

I nodded slowly, embarrassed, realizing that was exactly why.

"Remember-"

"The only friend you can trust is a dead one." I interjected.

He grinned. "You were listening! Well, now you know. Remember it for next time."

I nodded again, only this time with a small smile.

**Did you like it? Not like it? Personally, I think it's too short. And it's cheesy and confusing. But tell me what you think. Something I can fix?**


	2. Chapter 1

**WolfDarkFur – No, I wasn't planning on a pairing; Clint is a lot older than the main character. He's at least forty years old? Thirty/forty. My character is about seventeen. But thanks for asking. ^^**

I could hear the man as he stepped up to the door and deposited the box on the doorstep. Hear his complaint and also heard the lighter. The man touched the box with his foot and left promptly.

My eyes flew open. The lights flooded them, white and brown swirling in my vision. The candle sitting in front of me blew out suddenly and I got up to open the door. I grabbed the package and hauled it inside. On the living room floor, I opened the box and peered at its contents. An envelope was sitting on top. I grabbed it and gently tore it open.

_Dear Apprentice, _

_I never got to learn your name, but you knew mine. Answer this letter with it?_

_That isn't the only reason I sent this. A special agency is recruiting and I'm going to recommend you to them. They really need someone like you. In order to make it, you'll have to tone down your temper and remember everything I've shown you and everything you've shown yourself. I know you have grown and I wish to see the progress of your training. Good luck as always, and shoot straight._

_Respectfully, _

_Clint_

I chuckled. We hadn't made contact in years and he expects me to hand over my name that easily? I ripped a piece of paper out of a favorite notebook, paper he would be familiar with, and began to write in my favorite pen, specifically, so he would know it was me.

_Dear Mentor, _

_Why should I give you my name? I don't even know where you possibly could be at this very moment. Maybe if we caught up on the times I'd consider._

_I do not wish to be hired, but I am willing to give your agency a try. Obviously, your information is a tad outdated. The last time you tried to spy on me was four years ago. I have changed since then. We will discuss more of this later. _

_Meet me there at twelve-thirty tomorrow. If you are not there, then I assume you are dead._

- _Apprentice_

The letter would arrive at the address, which is most definitely not his, in a week, so I would have time to go to the destination. Of course, there was a catch: I had written the letter in Ancient Greek, so he would have some fun deciphering it, and it assured no one would read its contents.

Then I looked inside the box, remembering its presence. I pulled out few weapons, the ones we had practiced with. The staff, bow, with a sheath of at least a hundred arrows, and at least thirty knives, all recently sharpened.

I had taken a plane to the address to check it was still there. Confirming the building's presence, I proceeded to the location I had suggested in my letter.

It was a small coffee shop, which was like a joke between us, since I despise coffee.

I sat down at the usual table, which somehow was always open. As I sat down, I noticed a flash of red.

She had been walking towards my table, but when I sat down, she tried to leave.

Of course, I was suspicious, so I quickly walked to her. Tapping her on the shoulder would have been a death sentence, so I simply said "Ma'am?"

She whipped around, her slightly curled hair sent flying. "Who are you?"

"You looked a little familiar. My friend had a friend who looked a lot like you."

"I don't have friends. Who are you?"

It was her. The name escaped me, though. "I'm Azrelle, but…try not to use it. I'll be changing it as soon as I'm eighteen. And you…your name starts with an 'N' if I remember correctly."

"Interesting name."

"Here, let's sit down and talk. You definitely have something I want to know."

A small flash of nervousness flashed on her face. I would have doubted it had I not remembered something I had been taught about trusting instinct. Your brain will find things that your mind will not register. It doesn't always work, but when working with assassins and others trained to kill and hide their emotions, your life could depend on your attention to detail.

"I was just leaving."

"Because I just came. I know. Please, my friend wanted to see me and I had agreed. I had promised to meet him at twelve thirty, it's twelve and he's not here."

"Then he'll be here at twelve thirty."

"Not him. He'd be here before me. He always is."

Again, a flash through her eyes. He does the same thing to her.

"Please. I'll get you a coffee."

"Fine. But only for a while."

"Thank you."

We sat at the usual table. By the way she had sat, I knew this was her spot as well. Perhaps even with Clint accompanying? Of course they would, and very often at that.

"You want that coffee?"

A hint of a smile crossed her face. "No, I don't like coffee very much."

"Same here. All right, where is he? I know you know."

Pain burned in her eyes. "I don't know where he is, but I know what happened to him."

"Finally, direct information! Thank you. Now, what happened to him?"

She looked down. "He…he's…" She was silent.

"Dead?"

"Even worse." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's under a sort of spell, by an evil demigod from Asgard."

I didn't know how to reply to that, so I stayed silent.

"Are we done? Have I told you enough?" Her eyes were giving me everything.

"I…I'm sorry. I know you were friends. But I need to ask you one thing – is S.H.I.E.L.D hiring?"

"Yes, they are recruiting. You interested?"

"Clint would want me to join."

She nodded. Pulling out a folio, she set it gently on the table. "Come to the location tomorrow at seven in the morning." She stood up, nodded at me, and left, leaving me staring at the pile of papers.

I looked around to check if anyone was looking and slowly opened the folio. Inside were qualifications such as physical ability, mental ability, forms of martial arts, weapons, etc. They were ridiculously simple, such as being able to run several miles with only breaking a small sweat, knowing three martial art forms, and being able to easily use seven weapons. It should be easy to get in.

I got up and left for the gym nearby and began to work some of my slightly weak muscles, namely my triceps and quads. Three hours later, I left and looked around some clothing shops. In one of them, there was a beautiful faux leather jacket. Immediately, I bought it and brought it to the hotel for modifications. Using leather scraps from a deer hide I came across, I sewed on handles for my knives on the inside of the jacket. Sitting back satisfied, I smiled at my handiwork. I then got up and left for some sleep.

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Please, complain about anything you don't like (Without overdoing it of course) and suggest things you may want to see in the future? Thanks for reading.**


	3. The First Impressions

Chapter 2 ^^

**I realize I haven't been on Fanfiction since last summer and I'm sorry. If you're still subscribed to this story, I'm going to continue it. While I have your attention, I'd like to apologize about the past two chapters; they are not very good. However, I hope to make it up to whoever is still following with this chapter. Enough talk, read!**

**Remember, Azrelle is recruited for SHIELD and is meeting Natasha in order to go to the airship.**

5:00 AM. I could feel the time. Promptly getting up, I yawned and began to get ready. I took a shower and then began to pack up my things. Using a small duffel bag, I began to pack knives, a bow and arrows, a jacket, and one pair of clothes. Carrying my staff with me, I proceeded to leave the hotel at 6:30 AM. As I left, I walked to the location the woman had told me.

The whole way I was trying to remember her name. Natalie, Natalia, Natasha! Her name was Natasha. I couldn't believe how long it took me to remember her name. Usually I'm very good with names, so this was a surprise.

When I arrived at the location, it turned out to be an airfield. I wasn't expecting to find Natasha there so early (I had arrived at 6:40), but she was there.

"Glad you could come, Azrelle."

I winced at my name.

"I won't be accompanying you, but you'll probably see me again."

Nodding, I uncomfortably shifted my duffel bag on my shoulder.

She pointed at one of the hangars, then turned around and left.

_Vague, but I suppose she's busy._ I thought. I walked over to the hangar and was greeted by a young blonde pilot, who showed me onboard the plane and he flew me to a large airship. I pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail as we landed, a little high-strung. I would be meeting some of Clint's co-workers, and to be honest, I didn't know what to think about that.

We exited the plane, my heart pounding furiously. Walking towards the entrance of the ship, my stomach churned, and I don't think it was from the plane ride. I opened the doors and slipped inside.

I was immediately greeted by an African-colored man with an eye patch, which startled my already nervous body.

"Relax, kid. My name is Director Fury. I'm Agent Barton's 'boss' if you will. I'll have an agent take your things to a room and I'll introduce you to some things around here." He gave me a slight smile, trying to calm me down.

I took a breath and nodded, my voice coming back. "My name is Azrelle Ivory, sir."

"Hello Azrelle."

He looked back and a young agent took my bag and smiled at me, obviously very new.

I gave a small smile back and looked at Fury.

"You won't have to go through testing like any other agent, since I trust Barton and the fact all help is welcome."

I frowned, "Why is that?"

"We're under attack by another planet, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has initiated the Avenger's Initiative, which you may already know about."

I nodded and remembered back to just before I had left. Clint had told me a bit about it; Heroes would be called to duty whenever there was a global emergency, whenever S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't handle it, which wasn't often according to Clint. Apparently, this is the first time the project has been used. I remember him telling me he was part of it, and that was one of the only times I've ever seen him proud.

"We've got all the Avengers here, so you'll be able to meet them soon." He said, interrupting my nostalgic moment.

I nodded again, "Sir, which planet are we under attack from?"

"You seem to be taking this a bit calmly, agent."

"I just finished my nervous attack, sir." My heart swelled as I heard the word 'agent'.

He sniffed in response. "We're under attack by Asgard, a planet from Norse legends."

I gasped inwardly at that. Clint was possessed by someone from there. Could it possibly be that demigod who was attacking Earth?

"We are currently trying to locate the Tesseract, a power source that the enemy needs to launch their attack."

"Do we have the enemy, sir?"

"Yes, we do."

"May I be in his presence?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "Hell no," he said forcefully.

"Yes sir."

"I'll show you the Avengers," he offered, breaking the moment of awkward silence.

We walked into a lab containing all of the Avengers, and I realized I did not know them at all. As we walked in, an argument ceased and everyone looked at Fury with mild respect. Some with _very_ mild respect, but it was respect nonetheless.

"This is the new recruit, Azrelle Ivory. She will be joining the Avenger's Initiative, so you two had better stop that goddamn arguing and just _try_ to act civil. If that's even possible. There are people out there who are actually trying to save the world, believe it or not." The last bit was obviously directed at the man in patriotic colors and the man wearing the nice suit.

I was dumbfounded. I was in a room with legends. Superheroes. Passing out had seemed like a good idea just about then, but I was determined to not appear as a wimp while I was the only girl in the room.

Fury left the room without another word, returning to his seemingly urgent work.

"Hello." It was the only word I could think of.

"Hi, my name's Tony Stark." The man in the nice suit addressed himself with a grin. "That's Captain Steve Rogers-" he jerked his thumb to his left in the direction of the man in red, white, and blue. "That's Thor, the Norse demigod of thunder-" pointing to his right was a man dressed in less-than-modern wear with a hammer strapped to his waist. The man smiled politely at me. "-and Bruce Banner," he pointed to his far right to a man with grey-black hair behind some computers, almost completely absorbed in it, but he looked up and nodded at me.

"Thank you for the introduction, Mr. Stark. I'm Azrelle Ivory and I'm seventeen, turning eighteen hopefully soon, if the world doesn't end." I smiled lightly towards the end.

"So, why has S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited you?" The man called Captain asked.

"My trainer was well-known here in S.H.I.E.L.D. and the fact they need all the help they can get."

"Was?" The Norse demigod asked.

"I…don't want to talk about it." I looked at the ground, a wave of depression I've been trying to fight off hitting me hard.

"Don't you have something better to do than interrogate the new recruit? Something like argue?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"Thank you, Doctor, for reminding me." Tony Stark said brightly. He then turned to the Captain and they resumed their argument.

After five minutes of hearing them, I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on happier thoughts. It was escalating and escalating until finally in one motion – _Snap!_ I opened my eyes and looked at the men in embarrassment. In my aggravated state, my body had taken control and had thrown a knife at the wall right between Tony and Captain Rogers.

They looked at me in surprise.

"So that's what she can do!" Stark exclaimed. "I was beginning to wonder, since she didn't look all that special-"

"If you continue to argue," I said coldly, my anger rapidly taking over my voice, "I will not miss." I sighed. "I'm sorry." I walked up to the wall and dug the knife out, putting it back inside my jacket, but not without showing Stark the thirty knives stored inside it. Then I took out a piece of sandpaper from my pocket and proceeded to sand the mark from the wall.

Stark's eyes widened, but he was silent while I scratched the wall.

When I finished, I went back to the side of the room where I was first standing. The room was awkwardly silent until Dr. Banner interrupted, "Anyone going to explain why we're here?"

"I thought Fury would have taken care of it." Stark commented.

"I'm sure he said a few vague things. If she has no clue what's going on, things could get complicated later," Bruce commented back.

Stark rolled his eyes and Captain Rogers hit Tony's arm. Stark looked at him, ready to throw a punch, but I glared at him and he surrendered.

Thor looked at me and spoke, "We are under attack from my planet, Asgard, by my brother Loki. We have captured him, but have yet to find where the Tesseract, a cube with unlimited power, is located. Loki wants it to bring the Chittauri, an ancient race, to Earth so that he can be this planet's ruler."

I didn't know how to phrase my question. How do you ask if someone's brother can possess people? "Could I see him?" It was the least awkward thing I could have said.

The Avengers looked at each other, not very sure of the idea.

"C'mon Cap. You can show her. Just tell 'em if you get caught that she put a knife at your throat." Stark said, grinning.

I looked at Captain Rogers pleadingly.

He sighed. "Fine," He looked at Stark. "Don't gloat; I'm sure she'd like to have a knife at your throat too."

I smiled at Stark and then turned to Rogers.

"This way, miss," he guided, showing me down a hallway and looking suspiciously in every direction.

"If you keep doing that, we're sure to get caught," I commented nonchalantly.

He stopped, embarrassed, and showed me the rest of the way there.

As we approached, we almost ran into a few agents. Stepping into the room, I almost died of a heart attack. Who is the man? Who does he think he is? What does he want with Clint?

Rogers looked at me. "Are you all right, miss?"

"Captain, call me Elle. Yes, I am fine. Please just take me to see this Loki."

He nodded, showed me his cylinder of impending doom (or so I decided to call it), and left the room.

I looked at him, surveying his moves and expressions.

"Hello there, little mortal," Loki said. His voice was like a snake's, slithery and cajoling.

I stared at his face. This was the man who took Clint. The bastard that took my friend for his use, to take over the world.

"You hate me. For what? For taking a dear friend perhaps?" He said with that snake voice, grinning in that way only evil people can.

I must have shown something on my face because his lit up.

"Ah yes, Agent Barton. Why is it you like him in such a way? He was a murderer, you know. He still is. Do you even know what he does every day? He takes down enemies of your country. He kills them. You thought he was a kind-hearted man. Think again," he looked at me, his eyes blazing.

"He isn't a kind-hearted man but he does care! He kills murderers so that others are safe."

"Tell that to the wives and children of the men that were hired by this country's 'enemies'," he spat.

"You're….you're wrong."

"Oh, I am? I know all about his life. What he thinks of you, who he likes, dislikes. You are a weight for him. A burden from a favor he owed a friend. That is all he thinks of you. He only cares about his work. Why do you tie yourself to him? All he did was train you, and not even willingly. Made you the monster you might be one day. What was the last thing you heard from him? You say he's a friend when he told you not to. What kind of friend do you make of yourself? Not even listening to your friend's last piece of advice? You are a disgrace."

A wave of heat crashed onto my body, but instead of getting angry and probably breaking the glass container and setting him free, I cried. I cried quietly, but for a long time.

Loki appeared triumphant and was gloating over his victory.

Steve Rogers walked to my side and put his well-muscled arms around me. He talked quietly, saying "It's okay," over and over.

"The Captain to the girl's rescue. How sweet."

Steve looked up and glared at Loki, but didn't say a word. He guided me to a bathroom and left to return to the lab.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review of what I can improve and I will do my best. This chapter is a little outdated since I had already written most of it, but I did do my best to fix it up. Critique por favor, sie vous plait, etc. (You may correct me on my French XD) Et au revoir, my readers. **


End file.
